Beauté chinoise et la bête russe
by SatanLordofDarkness
Summary: remake de ma propre histoire en français


Un jour dans le pays de la Chine, il y avait une très belle homme du nom de Yao. Yao était petite et il avait très longs cheveux noirs. Yao était le fils de l'empereur, qui était un homme très gentil et fort. Il a fait en sorte qu'il y avait toujours la paix en Chine. Il a également fait en sorte que Yao était toujours heureux.

Mais une fois, il y avait un jour où Yao se sentait très déprimé et inquiet ce l'empereur. Il a essayé tant de choses pour aider son fils redevenir heureux, mais rien ne fonctionne. L'empereur ne voulait pas abandonner, il est allé chercher le dragon ancien au bord même de la Chine, très loin au nord, qui lui dirait la raison de son fils misère. Il a embauché un homme du nom de Alfred de l'aider avec son empire pendant qu'il allait le dragon. Qu'est-ce que l'empereur ne savait pas, c'est que Alfred était un homme très méchant qui veut que le pays de la Chine et Yao pour lui tout seul. Ainsi, alors que l'empereur était sorti, il a commencé à changer tout ce qui concerne la Chine. Il a d'abord embauché de nombreux fonctionnaires et chargé de grands impôts. Il a également pris les habits de l'empereur et des bijoux les portait.

Il irait également à Yao et lui demander s'il l'épouserait. Chaque fois, Yao refuse. Cela a irrité Alfred, alors il alors le traitait très mal.

Yao a grandi très inquiet par toute la douleur que Alfred lui et son pays a causé. Il a ensuite quitté le palais pour trouver son père et lui dire de la grande misère que Alfred a mis sur le pays. Yao a voyagé toute la journée, en direction du nord, et il a vu aucun signe de son père. Comme il a obtenu plus au nord, il a remarqué qu'il devenait de plus en plus froid. Alors que la nuit venue, Yao a grandi très fatigué et très froid. Il a trouvé ce château géant et se dit, "Son de manière froide, sûrement ils me permettra de rester pour la nuit, aru." Tremblant de froid, il frappa à la grande porte du château. Comme il frappa, la porte s'ouvrit, mais personne n'avait répondu. Congélation, il se promenait dans le château, le trouvant très chaud à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. La chambre était très sombre et il y avait un silence de erie. Il a alors senti une présence qui fait sa chair de poule. "I-Il ya quelqu'un, aru?" Il a appelé. Personne ne répondit, mais il crut voir une figure sombre passage près du coin. Puis il entendit une voix: «Qui êtes-vous?" il a demandé. Yao se sentit commencer à trembler, "I-im Yao." Il grinçait. «Pourquoi venez-vous ici?" La voix retentit. Yao déglutit, «j'étais à la recherche de mon père et la nuit est tombée, aru. Ii était si froid et je me sens si faible. S'il vous plaît permettez-moi de rester pour quelques jours afin que je puisse retrouver ma force, aru?" Il a demandé. La voix se tut, puis il vit l'étape de la figure du coin. Il a vu que le chiffre était vraiment un, grand bel homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'un violet profond. Yao a été choqué de voir la beauté de l'homme était et il sentit ses joues chaud. "Vous pouvez rester", dit l'homme, "Mais seulement à une condition. Vous devez rester dans votre chambre toute la nuit. Seulement quand vous voyez les premières lueurs de l'aube, vous pouvez sortir." Yao hocha la tête, «OK», puis il bâillait. L'homme tendit la main, mais n'a pas lui faire face, «Je vois que vous êtes fatigué, laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre." Yao a pris la main de l'homme et a été conduit dans un couloir sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une grande porte et l'homme dit: «C'est là que vous allez rester." Yao acquiesça de nouveau, puis a vu un deuxième porte du coin de l'œil. "Quelle place qui, aru?" Les yeux de l'homme ont froid et il a dit d'une voix faible: «Cette pièce est hors limites. Vous n'êtes pas d'y entrer, jamais! Compris?" Yao hocha la tête, "O-oui." L'homme a commencé à se détourner, mais Yao l'a arrêté, "Attendez, puis-je avoir votre nom avant de me coucher, aru?" L'homme s'arrêta, puis se tourna légèrement la tête et dit: «Mon nom est Ivan." Puis il est parti. Yao barrait la route de la porte pour une seconde et se dit, "Ivan, aru ..." Puis il entra dans la salle et se glissa dans le lit.

Yao se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et a entendu des sons forts. Il ne pouvait pas dire si il gémissait ou pleurer. Il avait peur et voulait voir ce que c'était, mais comme il est sorti de son lit, il se souvint qu'il doit rester dans sa chambre. Donc, il est rentré dans son lit et s'est rendormi.

Le lendemain, Yao got s'est réveillé pour voir Ivan dans la salle. Yao rapidement tiré les couvertures en place, parce qu'il portait uniquement son pantalon, et son visage était rouge, "I-Ivan! Quand avez-vous venir ici, aru ?!" Ivan avait le même regard froid et se retourna et commença à sortir de la salle. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt, venez dans la salle à manger quand votre habillé" Ivan gauche et le visage de Yao était encore rouge. Il jeta les couvertures hors de lui et a commencé à s'habiller. "Aiyah ..." murmura-t-il. Il a vu qu'il y avait des chiffons dans la commode de sa chambre. Il ouvrit le tiroir et j'ai vu quelque chose de rose et soyeuse. Il sourit et vit que cela était kimono et l'enfila. Après il s'habilla, il sortit de la chambre pour voir ce que le couloir était aussi sombre que la nuit. Il marchait dans le couloir pour voir une grande chambre avec une longue table. "Ce doit être la salle à manger, aru." Yao a dit à lui-même. La table était sous un grand lustre noir avec cristaux noirs qui pendent de lui. La chambre était sombre et froid. Il s'assit sur un bout de la table et sursauta quand il vit que Ivan était déjà à l'autre bout. "Donc, Ivan dit:« Comment aimez-vous ma maison si loin? ""U-euh .. Yao a décidé de prendre ses mots à bon escient, il ne voulait pas contrarier Ivan,« Je pense que c'est très beau. J'aime l'obscurité de tout cela. "Il se tut un instant. "Darkness? Ivan a commencé, "Vous pensez que ma maison est sombre?" Yao crut voir l'air autour de Ivan obtenir violet et noir. Cœur de Yao a commencé à battre et il avait peur. "II ne signifie pas que votre maison est sombre! WH-ce que je voulais dire était- "Ivan le coupa." Non, je sais ce que vous entendez. Je vous laisse en ma maison et vous ai appelé il sombre! "Ivan a crié. Yao a commencé à trembler de peur." Vous Ivan dit, «ont peur de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Yao ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était terrifié d'Ivan, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus en colère. Donc Yao secoua la tête. Ivan se leva rapidement, ce qui sa chaise retomber, "MENTEUR!" Il a crié. Yao se leva et recula. «Je-Je-je suis pas l-mensonge, aru." Dit-il en tremblait. "Vous avez peur de moi, je sais que vous êtes! Vous pensez que je suis une bête!" Ivan a crié si fort que le lustre secouer. Yao a commencé à s'éloigner de la table, il tremblait tellement. Ivan se frappe les poings sur la table: «Très bien! Il suffit de sortir d'ici! Retour à votre chambre!" Il a crié. Yao a commencé à sangloter et il sortit de la chambre.

Yao s'est endormi après un certain temps. Son visage mouillé de larmes et ses yeux rouges. Quelque temps dans le milieu de la nuit, il entendit un bruit étrange qui le réveilla. Il est sorti de son lit, mais cette fois, il a ouvert la porte et regarda dans le couloir sombre. Le bruit s'était plus fort alors qu'il se penchait dans le couloir. Il se souvint alors qu'il était de rester dans sa chambre toute la nuit, donc il est allé dans la pièce et s'est rendormi.

Le lendemain matin, Yao s'est réveillé très fatigué. Il a vu que Ivan n'était pas dans la salle cette fois. Yao se sentit soulagé, mais un peu triste pour une raison étrange. Il est sorti du lit et chercha quelque chose à porter. Cette fois, il a trouvé un kimono vert de chaux avec une garniture rouge. Il a tiré sur, puis a vu quelque chose de rouge du coin de l'œil. Il était une rose et une note. On y lisait: "Yao, je suis très désolé pour crier à vous hier. Je vous ai mal compris et je me sentais mal quand vous avez quitté. Si vous souhaitez, me rencontrer à l'aile nord à midi aujourd'hui. Amour, Ivan" Yao sourit que Ivan a présenté ses excuses . Il a fait en sorte qu'il serait sur le temps de rencontrer Ivan. Il relut la note et rougit à l'amour, Ivan.

Vers midi, Yao a fait son chemin vers l'aile nord. Il a passé de nombreuses portes et il ne pouvait pas dire de quel côté il allait. Il a commencé à s'inquiéter d'être en retard, alors il a commencé à courir. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il a vu ce grand porte sombre au milieu de la salle. La porte était très étrange et semblait le tirer. Il a commencé à ouvrir lentement la porte, mais il entendit une voix l'appeler. "Yao!" il a entendu. Il vit que cela était Ivan à l'autre bout de la salle. Yao a commencé à marcher rapidement vers lui et dit: «Aiyah, Ivan! Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'ai pas pu trouver l'aile nord et je ne voulais pas être en retard et-" Ivan le coupa en lui tendant la main. «Viens» dit-il. Yao a pris sa main et Ivan a conduit à un escalier. Les escaliers les mènent à une grande salle de bal. La chambre était pleine de lumière, que cela a choqué Yao. «C'est tellement joli ici, aru" Il a dit. Ivan lâcha la main de Yao et est entré dans le milieu de la pièce. Yao suivi et lorsque le rencontré dans le milieu, Ivan légèrement s'inclina et tendit la main, «Yao» Il dit: «Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" Yao rougit légèrement et hocha la tête: «Oui, aru" Ivan lieu Yao près et ils dansaient lentement autour de la salle. Yao entendu que la musique a été légèrement joue dans le dos rond. La musique a été un peu plus fort et ils dansaient gracieusement. Yao sourit en dansant et pour la première fois, il a vu Ivan sourire ainsi. Son sourire était si doux, qu'il a fait le cœur de livre de Yao. Il la regarda dans les yeux d'Ivan et a commencé à rougir. Ils ont tous deux dansé toute la journée, mais la nuit automne venu, "je dois aller au lit maintenant. Vous devriez faire de même», a déclaré Ivan avec le même froideur qu'il a toujours eu. Puis il est parti.

Cette nuit-là, Yao ne pouvait pas dormir. Il songeait à ce jour. La façon dont ils souriaient, la façon dont ils ont dansé. Quand Ivan a quitté cette nuit-là, Yao sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. Les pensées de Yao ont ensuite été interrompus par le même bruit que le réveilla toutes les nuits. Yao se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. il savait qu'il devait rester dans sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. La salle était sombre et les bougies qui étaient normalement il y avait sur . Comme Yao est entré dans l'obscurité, le bruit s'est fort. Il s'est finalement arrêté à la porte de la veille et entendu que le bruit venait de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et entra. Il a vu que la chambre était sombre, mais une petite lumière était autour d'un mur. Il Waled à la fin de celui-ci et sur le côté scruta. Il a vu Ivan était là, tenant quelque chose de noir. La salle a été déchiré et il y avait un tableau qui a été déchiré par des griffes. Yao a vu que la chose Ivan tenait était son autre main. Il était noir et il y avait des griffes au bout des doigts. Yao eut le souffle coupé et Ivan se tourna vers lui. Ivan a été choquée et ses yeux avaient peur. "Yao!" Il a dit: «Je vous ai dit de rester dans ta chambre!" Yao s'approcha à Ivan, Ivan recula. «Je-je suis désolé, aru. Je viens d'entendre un bruit et ... Quoi de mal avec votre main?" Les yeux d'Ivan ont froid, "C'est la bête cachée en moi. L'partie de moi qui est mort quand elle est morte." Dit-il. Yao pencha la tête sur le côté, "Mort? Lorsque qui est mort?" Yao demandé. Ivan se dirigea vers la peinture déchiré et mis la partie déchirée en place. Yao a vu que c'était une femme, une femme qui lui ressemblait. "Quand elle est morte, ma femme ..." dit Ivan. "Quand elle est morte, j'étais tellement triste. J'ai regardé pour obtenir en colère tous les jours et mon cœur est devenu noir. Dans la nuit, cette bête cachée à l'intérieur de moi serait de surface et ne voulais être autour de moi. Im une bête en forme humaine .. . »Les yeux de Yao piqués de larmes et il marchait près de Ivan. "Votre pas une bête», dit-il. "Vous avez juste une personne qui a besoin de trouver la lumière, aru" Ivan détourné "Cette lumière est mort il ya longtemps. Personne ne m'aime. Personne ne veut être près de moi." Ivan a crié. Yao secoua la tête et serra Ivan, "je fais! Je t'aime, même si vous êtes une bête!" Yao a crié. Tout comme il a dit que, une lumière a commencé à se former. La lumière venait d'Ivan. Lentement, Ivan se retourna à la normale, la bête a eu lieu au sein de mort. Ivan se tourna vers Yao avec un sourire. "Je t'aime aussi." Il a dit, puis il se pencha pour embrasser Yao. Le feu est passé dans le soleil levant.

Yao et Ivan se sont mariés le lendemain. Ensemble, ils ont trouvé le père de Yao et ils ont tous navettes vers le palais. Ils ont tué Alfred pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et apporté à la Chine retour à la normale. Ensemble, ils étaient tous heureux. Ivan avait trouvé sa lumière, et Yao avait trouvé son.


End file.
